Amor Positivo
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #26.— ¿Por qué?— preguntó. —Porque...— ella sonrío y miró al cielo— En realidad, aunque lo haya dudado, descubrí que siempre fuiste tú mi amor positivo. SasuIno. A.U. Final del manga. Continuación de "Cuestiones de cabello"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble/Viñeta #26**

 **Amor positivo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Gracias_.

Era todo lo que tenía para decirles. La única palabra que realmente abarcaba todo lo que sentía.

Sabía que Kakashi y Naruto lo querían como a un hermano, y que Sakura lo amaba desde siempre, y a pesar de que Sasuke también sabía que nunca podría corresponderle, en verdad se lo agradecía, le había demostrado lo mucho que sus sentimientos significaban para él con aquel gesto que significaba tantas cosas en su vida. La única manera que conocía para decir todo aquello que no podía expresar con palabras.

Y Naruto... A él era a quien más le agradecía. Su optimismo, su lealtad, su amor de hermano. Su amistad...

Sasuke miró la banda que seguía sosteniendo en su mano y sonrió.

Algún día... Algún día sería merecedor de ella y volvería a usarla con orgullo. Algún día de verdad ganaría su redención.

Alzó la vista al horizonte y se detuvo por un momento, contemplando el camino en silencio.

Una nueva gran aventura estaba esperándolo allá afuera, y ya era hora de ver el mundo, no como un fugitivo, sino como alguien que haría el bien por otros.

Como un verdadero héroe.

—De nuevo te vas sin despedirte, ¿eh?

El joven se sobresaltó, anonadado por no haber podido percibir aquella presencia que ahora estaba a solo un palmo de distancia, mirándolo con una ligera mueca de reproche adornando sus cálidas facciones.

Se había vuelto muy buena con los años, de eso no había duda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le espetó, sin demasiado interés en apariencia, desde la guerra ella no había vuelto a hablarle, y no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado al cruzársela en su camino, con una mochila de viaje colgando en la espalda— ¿Tienes una misión?— se extrañó, no solo porque esa pregunta había salido de sus labios, sino porque la cabeza de ella se meneó de forma negativa.

—No es una misión específicamente hablando, pero creo que se le acerca bastante— respondió con una sonrisa casi indescifrable para él.

No podía negar que a pesar de los años su presencia le seguía incomodando ligeramente, a pesar de que ella yo no chillaba como loca al verlo ni intentaba aproximarse más de la cuenta; y, curiosamente, se preguntó porqué ya no lo hacía, y la idea, en el fondo, bastó para que se sintiera un poco desanimado.

— ¿Entonces?— reclamó, brusco, aunque por dentro seguía preguntándose si ella recordaba aquella conversación en las montañas, tantos años atrás, cuando por primera vez, prácticamente había aceptado que le gustaba.

Ino Yamanaka entrelazó las manos en la espalda y siguió avanzando con pasos lentos, dándole oportunidad de alcanzarla sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Hoy inicia mi viaje— le dijo, con la misma ligereza que si comentara lo agradable del clima.

Sasuke la miró, receloso.

— ¿Viaje? ¿Adónde?— no pudo reprimir la pregunta, tampoco su ceño fruncido.

Ella torció los labios y se llevó un dedo hasta ellos, pensativa.

—No sé... ¿Adónde vas tú?

— ¿Yo?— frunció un poco más el ceño para demostrar la frustración que sus palabras en código le producían, sacándole una risita divertida.

—Sí. No pensabas llegar muy lejos con un brazo menos, ¿verdad? Sé que perdiste a tu equipo, a los dos, de hecho, y yo voy a ser tu médico calificado desde ahora. Así que, camina.

— ¿Qué?— atónito, clavó su vista en ella, mas, a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa que Ino le brindó, dedujo no la la intimidó en absoluto— Estás loca.

—Ahora mismo no sé cuál de los dos ganaría un concurso de cordura— rió, volviendo a avanzar sin hacerle caso.

—No puedes venir conmigo— intentó detenerla, y ella lo hizo, pero solo por un momento, así que siguió hablando— Necesito hacer este viaje solo. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Oh, claro que lo tiene— Ino volvió a detenerse y lo miró, ceñuda— Todo lo que pase contigo tiene que ver conmigo— refutó, decidida y severa, tanto que sorprendió a Sasuke— Ya te dejé ir una vez, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces— anunció mientras meneaba su larga cabellera rubia de un lado a otro.

—No necesito un compañero— intentó sonar severo, pero eso no pareció amedrentarla.

—Oh, no voy a estorbarte. Puedes buscar tu redención mientras yo me quedo quietecita a un lado. ¿Está bien?— él, demasiado sorprendido, no pudo replicar— ¡Anda! ¡Deja de quejarte y camina! Será un viaje largo y nos falta mucho por recorrer aún.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño, listo para refutar, pero a último momento se guardó sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó. Le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado, lo sabía, y jamás se había disculpado, por eso quería entender su accionar. Quería escucharlo de ella.

—Porque...— ella sonrío y miró al cielo—, aunque lo haya dudado, me di cuenta de que siempre fuiste tú mi amor positivo— le dijo, y siguió caminando con las manos en la espalda, y Sasuke abrió los ojos, perplejo ante aquella confesión— Hoy es un día hermoso para un nuevo comienzo, ¿no crees?

Miró el horizonte una vez más, ahora con la figura de Ino Yamanaka avanzando hacia lo desconocido, y no pudo reprimir otra sonrisa, una distinta a la que sus amigos provocaban en él.

Y entonces pensó que el futuro nunca le había parecido tan brillante como en ese momento.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Dedicado a Inochan-Uchiha y Naoko-eri.**

 **Esta es una viñeta, pero también el inicio de un nuevo proyecto: "Inojin Gaiden: el hijo del Séptimo", que escribo en colaboración con una vieja amiga.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos.**

 **H.S.**


End file.
